


Nikdy nebuď spícího draka (bez důkladného zaškolení)

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, anatomické detaily, sexuální výchova
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexuální výchova v Bradavicích. Překlad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikdy nebuď spícího draka (bez důkladného zaškolení)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon (Without Explicit Instructions)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112237) by eeyore9990. 



**  
**

**Varování:** místy poněkud svérázně detailní, někdo by rozhodně mohl být zaskočen, neřkuli pohoršen. Byli jste varováni!

 

_Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je_ **_eeyore 9990_ ** _. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku._

 

Učitelský sbor se už začínal rozcházet a tak Brumbál pozvedl hlas, aby přehlušil hlučné klábosení a vrzání židlí. „Ředitelé kolejí tu zůstanou, musíme doladit ještě nějaké detaily tohoto pololetí.“

Po těchto slovech Minerva McGonagallová ztuhla a znechuceně našpulila rty. Severus Snape vedle ní sebou škubnul a vycenil zuby, zatímco Filius Kratiknot, který se prodíral proti proudu profesorů, prchajících z místnosti, se zhoupnul na špičkách a přívětivě se usmál. Prýtová si prostě oprášila ruce a řekla: „Je nějaká změna oproti minulému roku, nebo budeme zase mluvit o sexu?“

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Nebelvír: Kde přebývá statečné srdce ~

Vyzbrojena diagramy a nejrůznějšími modely lidského těla stanula Minerva před shromážděnými studenty; přimhouřeným pohledem tu bandu ztišila a ze všech sil se snažila ignorovat jejich nemístné chichotání. Po chvíli mávla rukou k přenosné tabuli za sebou a počkala, dokud se neobjevila slova „SEXUOLOGIE: nauka o lidské sexualitě“ a pak se nadechla a chystala se začít mluvit.

Znovu se zarazila, vyrušena Hermionou, která si jednou rukou zuřivě na kus pergamenu čmárala poznámky, zatímco druhou mávala nad hlavou.

Minerva se pokusila skrýt nervozitu za maskou nesouhlasu, kterou za ta léta vypilovala k dokonalosti. „Ano, slečno Grangerová?“

„Bude to součástí našich NKÚ?“

Než mohla Minerva odpovědět, ze zadních řad shromážděných studentů se ozvala salva smíchu a uslyšela George Weasleyho – naučila se ho odlišit od jeho bratra čistě v sebeobraně – jak říká: „Jestli jo, tak se připojuju ke tvé studijní skupině, Hermiono!“

„To nebudeš potřebovat žádný záškolácký zákusky, co, Georgi?“ zeptal se Fred a šťouchnul loktem do svého bratra.

Došlo k mírné potyčce, protože Ronald Weasley měl výhrady k flirtování svých bratrů, pak se Minerva vzpamatovala a hlasitě si odkašlala. „Pokud jste skončili, pánové...“ Probodla dvojčata pohledem, na který ti dva reagovali ušklíbnutím, vzdychla a vrátila se k původní otázce. „Ne, slečno Grangerová, tato přednáška je výhradně pro poučení studentů.“

Znovu se nadechla, aby se před nadcházející přednáškou zocelila a svým nejmonotónnějším učitelským hlasem začala odříkávat. „Dnešní lekce, týkající se lidské sexuality, je určena pro vzdělání studentů, kteří jsou ve věku, který Správní rada považuje za vhodný pro poučení o biologických faktech a potenciálních následcích sexuální aktivity. Jste ve věku, ve kterém se hlásí určitá nutkání a touhy a i když je to zcela normální, je důležité, abyste věděli, co znamenají a jak se s nimi vypořádat...“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Havraspár: V rozměrech ta rozkoš není, důvtip nese potěšení ~

„...ale vždycky je nejlepší se ze zmíněných tužeb učit a zdokonalovat se v milostných uměních!“ prohlásil Filius, stojící na stole v havraspárské společenské místnosti a zahrnující své posluchače neutuchající energií. Nahodile vybral z hromádky před sebou názornou pomůcku, povytáhl obočí a zamával s ní. „Dokáže mi někdo říct, co to je?“ Všechny ruce vystřelily nahoru, takže Filius málem prasknul pýchou. „Ano, slečno Patilová?“

„To je gumový falus, pane profesore, často označovaný jako robertek.“

„Výborně, Padmo! Deset bodů!“ Filius se na chvíli zapomněl a nevázaně švihnul a mávnul robertkem, jako by to byla hůlka. Trošku se zachichotal, přehodil umělý penis do druhé ruky a vytáhl hůlku, aby připočítal Padmě udělené body.

„Na dnešní přednášce se budeme zabývat jednou podmnožinou lidské sexuality: hetero-normativním sexuálním chováním. V heterosexuálním styku muž – nebo partner s mužskými pohlavními znaky, vsune penis do vaginy ženy – nebo partnera s ženskými pohlavními znaky a zahájí rytmické pohyby za účelem vyvolání tření na vnější straně penisu, jakož i uvnitř pochvy, dokud není dosaženo vyvrcholení.

Ačkoliv takhle podáno to zní nudně, musím říct, že akt je ve skutečnosti velmi vzrušující. Takové klinické zhodnocení ani nemůže vzít v úvahu nesmírnou stimulaci, které lze u muže dosáhnout laskáním varlat a u ženy zaměřením pozornosti na její klitoris.“

Filius upustil falus a zvedl názornou pomůcku, ukazující oblast ženského rozkroku. Odhrnul stydké pysky a předvedl každému studentovi, jak nahmatat malý uzlík „masa“, ve kterém se skrývá klitoris. „Slyšel jsem názor, že klitoris je těžké najít, ale pokud víte, co hledat, najdete ho vždycky na první pokus.“ Filius si všiml zdvižené ruky a vybídl k dotazu Michaela Cornera.

„Můžete nám poskytnout nějaké informace o ženském „bodě G“, pane?“

Filius se široce usmál, použil na model třísel Wingardium leviosa a nechal jej vznášet se v úrovni svých boků.

„Gräfenbergův, neboli „G“ bod, pane Cornere, je místo, nacházející se padesát až osmdesát milimetrů uvnitř pochvy, na její přední straně. Jestli ho chcete snadno najít a poskytnout své partnerce hlubší stimulaci a prodloužit orgasmus – což je jen dobře, pane Cornere – podle mých zkušeností zmíněné místo nejsnadněji najdete, když žena zaujme pozici na rukou a kolenou a partner je za ní. Dámy, dávejte pozor, protože možná budete potřebovat poučit své partnery o umístění Gräfenbergova bodu... nebo ho najít samy na svých protějšcích, pokud se rozhodnete mít vztah s partnerem vlastního pohlaví. Použijte dva prsty, zasouvejte je do pochvy, dokud neucítíte malý kousek svaloviny, který je o něco hrubší než zbytek vaginální stěny.“

„Pane, takže není možné, abychom Gräfenbergův bod stimulovali penisem?“

„Samozřejmě, že to možné je, ale vždycky je jednodušší použít napřed prsty. Obecně platí, že když už jsou muži jednou uvnitř, abych tak řekl, po nalezení Gräfenbergova bodu nemají tendence u něj setrvávat. V tom případě je nejlepší se pro potěšení partnerky zaměřit výhradně na klitoris, protože zajistit vnitřní stimulaci Gräfenbergova bodu penisem může být samo o sobě obtížné.“

„Ale když jsme v této pozici,“ zeptala se Marietta Edgecombeová lehce rozladěným hlasem, „nebude takřka nemožné provádět stimulaci prostaty u našich mužských partnerů?“

Filius kousek ustoupil, vrazil do vznášejících se slabin, na kterých nepřestával dráždit klitoris a pohladil si bradu.

„To skutečně bude. Možná by trocha experimentování mohla být přínosná?“

Studenti s nadšeným šepotem opustili psaní poznámek, a pustili se do pátrání po nejlepší pozici pro současnou stimulaci klitorisu i prostaty během heterosexuálního styku.

Filius se spokojeným pobrukováním sledoval studenty, kroutící se do všemožných pseudosexuálních poloh jen proto, aby objasnili tuto životně důležitou otázku.

Bylo tak příjemné vidět tyto otevřené mladé hlavy, usilující o poznání!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Mrzimor: Nemáme strach se umazat ~

„Teď, když jsme si objasnili základy, vám musím říct, že všechny tyto druhy sexu s úplným vniknutím, o kterém vás máme informovat, jsou sice báječné, ale není to zdaleka jediný způsob potěšení. Ne ne! Problém obvyklých postelových sportů je v tom, že jsou určeny k rozmnožování, ale my nechceme žádnou z našich květinek oplodnit dřív, než je připravena, viďte? A to je důvod, proč se po zbytek naší přednášky budu věnovat alternativám, které přinášejí stejně tolik potěšení, ale méně...ehm...ovoce.“

Pomona si vyhrnula rukávy, pohlédla do houfu upřímných tváří, které na ni s očekáváním hleděly a prohlásila: „Ruční práce. Slyšeli jste o tom, pravděpodobně jste to někde i zahlédli, a dnes budeme trénovat. Protože, jak všichni víme, v praxi to znamená – no, prostě ho vyhonit.“ Pomona naklonila hlavu, zamyslela se nad tím, pak s ní potřásla a zamumlala: „Na troše zatahání a olízání není nic špatného.“ Opět zvýšila hlas, aby ji slyšeli i ti vzadu a zavelela: „Všichni se chopte okurek na stole. Možná vám budou připadat trochu divné, ale záměrně jsem je vyšlechtila s touto deformací, která připomíná varlata. Jsem si jistá, že chlapci tu námahu ocení.

Uchopte okurku pevně hned nad varlaty – ne až _tak_ pevně, slečno Bonesová – a olizujte špičku. Prostě ji olízněte, a dávejte přitom pozor na zuby. Někteří muži sice mají rádi trochu ostrý okraj, ale tohle patří mezi věci, o kterých si napřed spolu musíte promluvit, než je vyzkoušíte. Pro teď prostě schovejte zuby za rty a … chyba. Ne tak docela takhle, pane Finch-Fletchley, to není _rohlík...“_

Když se společenská místnost naplnila srkavými zvuky, Pomona se spokojeně rozhlédla. Zdá se, že si omladina poradila s touto lekcí dostatečně rychle. Je čas přejít k další.

„Teď už víte, jak sát penis a dalšímu procvičování se určitě budete chtít věnovat ve svém vlastním volném čase – je čas přejít k orálnímu potěšení ženy.“

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Zmijozel: Ani na to nemyslete ~

Severus prstem rytmicky poklepával na hůlku a v levém víčku mu znovu zaškubalo. „Máte snad nějaké dotazy?“ zeptal se, hrozbu ukrytou pod tolika vrstvami hedvábí, že sebou každý ze shromážděných studentů bezděčně trhnul. „Věděl jsem, že jste inteligentní skupina.“

Obrátil se k odchodu, ale na půl cesty k východu za portétem se zastavil. „V případě, že byste měli pocit, že potřebujete další informace, dovolte, abych vám připomenul, že na dané téma existuje celá řada užitečných knih. Věřím, že mě nebudete otravovat s touto … směšností, nebo nějakým jejím následkem v budoucnosti.“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Bradavice: Nikdy nebuď spícího draka ~

Zaklepání na dveře nebylo neočekávané, stejně jako pohled na Minervu s prameny vlasů uvolněnými z drdolu a svírající láhev whisky v ruce. „Severusi,“ zamumlala na pozdrav a vstoupila do jeho pokojů.

„Ach, vidím, že ti přednáška sedla stejně jako mně.“

„Upřímně řečeno, nechápu, jak se Filius a Pomona mohou na ty přednášky těšit. Je to tak ponižující...“

„Dalo by se říct jednoduše nechutné, ale po návštěvě z dnešního večera....“

„To Láskorádovic děvče?“

„Dokážeš pochopit její nestoudnost, když mi doporučila vylepšení mojí přednášky?“

Minerva oběma nalila velkou sklenici whisky a zničeně se obrátila k Severusovi. „Myslíš, že ty jsi to měl těžké? Když jsem odcházela, porovnávala si poznámky se slečnou Grangerovou.“

„Dobrý Bože, Astronomická věž už nikdy nebude jako dřív.“ Severus pozvedl sklenici směrem k Minervě a připil jí, stejně jako sobě a všem jejich trpělivým předchůdcům. „Bůh pomáhej těm z nás, kteří byli přinuceni naučit ty spratky, jak probudit spící draky.“

 

_~ fin ~_


End file.
